It's time to clean up!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The loft is a mess and everyones stuff is in it so Mimi makes everyone clean up and Collins looks for pot Mimi/Roger Angel/Collins Joanne/Maureen


Disclaimer: I dont own RENT

Mimi had Just gotten home from work it was around 7am so she figured why not Visit her Boyfriend on a Saturday Morning?

"Roger?" Mimi asked as she opened the door To see the whole room pitch black

Mimi went in anyway and fell over some pile of clothes on the floor and she took a second step and fell on some Pizza Boxes on the floor

"Mimi?" Mark asked as he turned on a light

"Oh Hey Mark sorry If I woke you" Mimi told him

"No You dident its Saturday I'm up to watch cartoons" Mark said smiling at her

"Roger's still sleeping?" Mimi asked

"Not anymore" Roger told her as he came out of his room

"Did I wake you Roger?" Mimi asked him

"No Its saturday and Mark and I always get up to watch Cartoons but you can hang here" Roger told her

"Ok I guess" Mimi said as she sat and watched Cartoons with them

"Hey Roger?" Mark asked

"What?" Roger answered him in an annoyed tone

"Wheres my Camera?" Mark asked him

"Where ever you left it...Check that pile of clothes over there" Roger told him Pointing to the Pile of Clothes in the middle of the floor

"I KNOW I dident leave my Camera there thats where I left my Jeans" Mark Corrected him

"Doesent that Bother you?" Mimi asked them

"What?" Mark asked her

"Not Knowing where your stuff is! I left 5 shirts here and I never found them!" Mimi yelled

"Did you check that pile of clothes?" Roger asked pointing to the pile of clothes

"No Because I dident put them there I left them in the bathroom!" Mimi yelled

"Well check there" Roger told her

"I did" Mimi told them

"Well its not a big Deal" Mark told her

"NOT A BIG DEAL THERES STUFF IN HERE THAT BELONGS TO EVERYONE THATS EVER LIVED HERE!" Mimi yelled

"You dont live here you only spend the night" Mark told her

"My Point exactly! EVERYONES stuff is here" Mimi told them

"Not everyones" Roger Corrected her

"Yes Roger there is...LOOK here is a Cup! Its Collin's DIRTY cup" Mimi said picking it up from the floor

"How do you know its Collin's cup?" Roger asked her with a laugh

"Its says Collin's right on it" Mimi told him

"Maybe he forgot to take it to His and Angel's place?" Mark suggested

"Well what about these? You have Benny's Boxers in the bath tub! and YES his name is in them" Mimi told them

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Benny writes his name in his boxers!" Roger said laughing

"Besides the point Benny has not lived here in 5 YEARS! which means these boxers have been in your loft for 5 years" Mimi told them

"Eww" Mark said almost puking

"Thats right EWWW so Today were calling everyone and MAKING them come over here and clean up and either take there shit home or throw it out" Mimi told them

"Ya know there not gonna come over here if you tell them they HAVE to clean" Mark told them

"Well Call Benny and tell him you have rent and Call Collin's and tell him you have weed" Mimi told them

"What about everyone else?" Roger asked

"Well Angel will come here with Collins and Benny will come for Money Maureen will just Come and Joanne will follow" Mimi told them

"Alright fine But Collin's is gonna be pissed at YOU MIMI for saying you have weed when you dont" Mark told her

"Actually we do...Its in the Kitchen...Or in the couch...Or maybe the bathroom Drawer" Roger told them

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT (About an hour later)

"Ok Guys I'm here for the Rent" Benny said as he walked in

"Yeah we dont have it GO SIT ON THE DAMN COUCH!" Roger yelled and Pointed to the couch

"What the hell? You said you had rent" Benny told him

"We lied now sit" Mimi told him as he sat with Mark and Roger on the couch

"Hey guys! What up? Lets smoke some pot!" Collins said as he and Angel walked in

"Urm...Why is Benny here?" Angel asked

"No Pot for Benny" Collins said Glaring at him

"Hey Guys SIT NOW" Mimi yelled

"Mimi? You have the pot?" Collins asked

"No Now sit" Mimi told him

"Excuse Him Chica he hasent had any pot all day and its getting to him" Angel told Mimi as she sat on Collin's lap

"But Angel...She Lied she has no pot...Roger You got Pot for Collins?" Collins asked Like a Depressed little kid

"Somewhere" Roger told him

"LETS FIND IT!" Collin's yelled

"Sweetie wait for Maureen and Joanne to get Here they should be here soon" Angel told Collins

"Ok In the mean Time I wrote everyones name on a box take the box with your name on it" Mimi told them all

"Does my box have pot in it?" Collins asked

"Does mine have rent in it?" Benny asked

"Does mine have film in it? Mark asked

"Does mine have some cool stuff in it Mimi?" Roger asked

"NO...NO...NO...AND NO!" Mimi yelled

"So Chica whats with the Boxes?" Angel asked as Joanne and Maureen walked in

"Hey Sorry were late Maureen couldent and still cant find her Cow hat" Joanne told Mimi

"Cow Hat?" Benny asked

"BENNY! THE THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE EVERYONE MOOOOOOOOO!" Maureen yelled

"NO MAUREEN SHUT UP I CANT HAVE POT UNTIL MIMI TALKS AND IF YOU DONT SHUT UP SHE CANT TALK AND I CANT SMOKE WEED" Collins yelled

"Hello to you too" Maureen told him

"Ok Guys As soon as I give Joanne and Maureen there Boxes we can start" Mimi told everyone

"Start what?" Joanne asked

"Smoking Pot?" Collins asked

"Paying the rent?" Benny asked Hopefully

"Nope Cleaning" Roger told them

"This place is a dump so everyone take whatever belongs to you and put it in your box if you want it and if not throw it in the trash not on the floor" Mimi told them

"So why am I here?" Benny asked

"Because you left Underwear here 5 years ago who knows what else you left here" Mimi told him

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LEFT YOUR DIRTY UNDIES HERE" Maureen and Roger said laughing together

"Did I leave pot here? Collins asked

"Urrrgggg just go look Collins" Mimi told him

"YAYAYAY! C'MON ANGEL THERES WEED TO BE FOUND" Collins yelled as he started making a mess

"This is gonna be a LONG day" Mimi said to herself as everyone started making a mess looking for stuff that might belong to them 


End file.
